


Stray Kids + You Chatroom

by doesleeevenleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Group chat, Text Messages, WE HATE SNAKES IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, Woojin temporally leaves but comes back do not worry, correction: i started writing this story in oct 2018 :), hyunjin x reader is only implied, i started writing this story i believe around the middle of oct 2019 before woojin left skz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesleeevenleeknow/pseuds/doesleeevenleeknow
Summary: |ALSO ON WATTPAD|Your friend dares you to try out a chatroom website. You do as they tell you and meet some new friends. What you don't know is that these friends are part of a kpop group. What would happen if you and said kpop group message on this website?started :: oct.29.2018 (wattpad) | aug.02.2020 (ao3)ended :: sep.08.2020 (wattpad) | sep.08.2020 (ao3)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 14





	1. 00. Usernames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was able to log back into my wattpad account and change my password/email due to the hack situation but i still want to post the story here so let's get this journey started! :D

**usernames will be changed throughout the story but here are what the first set are:**

Chan - kangaroo.chan

Woojin - bear

Minho - Minhoe

Changbin - bbychangbin

Hyunjin - PrinceHyunjin

Jisung - Squirrel

Felix - Aussie

Seungmin - SUNSHINE

Jeongin - uwumaknae

Reader/You - y/u/n (your username)


	2. 01. SKZ Have Entered The Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chat!

**a/n: the first chapter is slightly cringe ew**

**Welcome to SKZ Chatroom!**

**Do you already have an account? If so log in here!**

**If you're new here and want to join, sign up here!**

_**[--- > sign up]** _

**To sign up for 'SKZ Chatroom' you'll have to create an email address on our free website. Click here to be sent over to the website.**

_**[Transferring to... skzchatroomemailsetup.com]** _

**First Name: _y/n_**

**Last Name: _l/n_**

**Birthday: _y/b/d_**

**Gender: _Rather Not Say_**

**Email Address: _y/u/n@skzchatroom.com_**

_**Finish Email Set Up** _

_**[Transferring to... SKZ Chatroom Sign Up]** _

**Email Address: _y/u/n@skzchatroom.com_**

**Username: _y/u/n_**

**Password: _*********_**

**Welcome to SKZ Chatroom, y/u/n! You will now be transferred to the main chatroom.**

_**[Transferring to... STRAY KIDS UWU]** _

**PrinceHyunjin:** And that ladies and gentlemen

 **kangaroo.chan:** there's no ladies here, Hyunjin

 **PrinceHyunjin:** is how Minho was born to be Minhoe

 **Minhoe:** HOW AM I A HOE?

 **bear:** ur username says it all?

 **Minhoe:** 👏👏👏

 **SUNSHINE:** what's a hoe?

 **SUNSHINE:** is it something you see?

 **kangaroo.chan:** No

 **uwumaknae:** something you eat?

 **Aussie:** something you drink?

 **kangaroo.chan:** I thought you were smarter than this, Felix

 **y/u/n:** umm,

 **y/u/n:** hello?

 **Squirrel** **:** who are you?

 **bbychangbin:** are you a stalker who's stalking us?

 **Minhoe:** I think they're a new person?

 **Aussie:** How did they get in here though?

 **y/u/n:** I signed up for this chatroom?

 **y/u/n:** My friend dared me to try it out and well, here i am

 **bbychangbin:** You seem like a great person, y/u/n!

 **Aussie:** Changbin! Are you cheating on me?!

 **bbychangbin:** never bby, never!

 **Aussie:** :)

 **y/u/n:** umm, so?

 **y/u/n:** who's who?

 **kangaroo.chan:** I'm Bang Chan, leader of this chatroom

 **bear:** Woojinnie~

 **Minhoe:** I'm Minho

 **Squirrel:** **Minhoe

_**Minhoe** _ _has muted_ _**Squirrel** _

**bbychangbin:** I'm Changbin, property of Felix

 **PrinceHyunjin:** Property of Felix? Really?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** I'm Hyunjin btw

_**Aussie** _ _has unmuted **Squirrel**_

**Squirrel:** Tuanks Minho for muting me

 **Minho** You're welcome :)

 **Squirrel:** Are we introducing ourselves? I'm Jisung!

 **Aussie:** G'day, I'm Felix - property of Changbin

 **SUNSHINE:** I'm Seungmin~!

 **uwumaknae:** I'm Jeongin uwu

 **y/u/n:** you all seem like strange dorks xD

 **Aussie:** We haven't heard what your name is y/u/n!

 **y/u/n:** You really wanna know my name?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** Well, we all did just say our names to you so to return a favour, you can tell us yours

 **y/u/n:** well my name is y/n and... I really shouldn't be awake at this current time :|

 **kanagaroo.chan:** Maybe we can all talk tomorrow?

 **y/u/n:** umm, well

 **y/u/n:** i don't really wanna stay here so i might log out of the website forever soon. and by soon i mean now

**\--- > Sign out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise you that the other chapters after this one are better and less cringy i guess


	3. 02. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the shit post chapters begin :)

**_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_kangaroo.chan_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_leader_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_bear_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_oldest_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_Minhoe_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_catnbundles_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_bbychangbinnie_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_notbby_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_PrinceHyunjin_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_kingofvisuals_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_Squirrel_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_panickedgay_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_Aussie_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_freclix_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_SUNSHINE_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_daysiccfanboy_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed_ **_uwumaknae_ ** _’s username ‘_ **_bbyuwu_ ** _’_

 **_y/u/n_ ** _has changed their username to ‘_ **_y/n.is.a.potato.queen_ ** _’_

 **_y/n.is.a.potato.queen_ ** _has changed the group chat name to ‘_ **_9 visuals + 1 lonely potato_ ** _’_

**y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** guys,,,

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** r any of u online?

 **leader:** Why did you change our usernames?? And how??

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** options manual?

 **bbyuwu:** i like my user (♡˙︶˙♡)

 **notbby:** why am I not bby?!

 **freclix:** ur still my bby!

 **notbby:** …

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** changbin…

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** in my eyes, u don’t look like a bby but you can change ur username if you want!

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** also;

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** I.N! STOP MAKING ME DROP MY UWUS!!

 **bbyuwu:** ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** UWU


	4. 03. owo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timing of these chapters does not work half way through the year lmao
> 
> also this chapter is cringy haha

**panickedgay:** CHRISTMAS SOON!

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** yee

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** what do you boys want from me? any goodies?

 **bbyuwu:** can we meet up on christmas?

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** sure!

 **oldest:** Look at the maknaes talking to each other uwu

 **leader:** Will you actually be okay with meeting us, y/n? Jeongin and Seungmin are crazy on Christmas

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** i bet i'm crazier

 **bbyuwu:** you're fucking not!

 **leader:** Oh look at bby Jeongin using adults words uwu

 **catnbundles:** that's not an uwu moment, it's an owo moment

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** big fat fucking owo mood


	5. 04. the chat is 'ded' (according to seungmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat is ded

**y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** you guys,,

 **y/n.is.a.potato.queen:** is the chat still alive?

 **daysiccfanboy:** chatroom's ded, try again later

_**daysiccfanboy** _ _has logged off!_

 **_daysiccfanboy_ ** _has logged on!_

 **_daysiccfanboy_ ** _has changed their username to ' **SAVAGE™** '_

 **_SAVAGE™_ ** _has changed the chatroom name to ' **DED OOF** '_

**SAVAGE™:** it's ded

_**SAVAGE™** has logged off!_


	6. 05. cOmEbAcK AaAaAaAaAaAa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was wrote when skz had their yellow wood comeback btw

_**y/n.is.a.potato.queen** has changed their username to ' **emotional.wreck™**_ _'_

**_emotional.wreck™_ ** _has changed the group chat name to ' **LISTEN TO MY EMOTIONS YOU BASTARDS** '_

**_bbyuwu_ ** _is online!_

**bbyuwu:** y/n? u okay?

 **emotional.wreck™:** let us wait for the others to join.

 **bbyuwu:**?

_**4** _ _members have logged on!_

**SAVAGE™:** Dafuck is wrong with y/n?

 **SAVAGE™:** She was completely fine earlier

 **notbby:** idk

 **emotional.wreck™:** Are the others going to be online?

_**4**_ members have logged on!

**emotional.wreck™:** Great. Everyone is here.

 **emotional.wreck™:** aHeM!

 **emotional.wreck™:** hOw dArE yOu bOyS dO tHaT tO mEeEeEe!!

 **leader:** excuse me?

 **leader:** What did we do now?

 **emotional.wreck™:** yOu kNoW jUsT wHaT yOu iDiOtS dId!!!

 **kingofvisuals:** y/n, is it because of our recent comeback?

 **emotional.wreck™:** mAyBe???

 **emotional.wreck™:** I need help...

 **emotional.wreck™:** ur recent comeback literally killed me

 **emotional.wreck™:** like...

 **emotional.wreck™:** play TMT at my funeral pls??


	7. 06. it's back :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a mini hiatus, the story continues

_**emotional.wreck™** has logged on!_

**_emotional.wreck™_ ** _has changed their username to ' **y/u/n** '_

**y/u/n:** so,

 **y/u/n:** i've missed you guys

 **y/u/n:**...

 **y/u/n:** y'all are probably too busy to reply back but we should definitely reboot the chat or something

 **y/u/n:** oh and!

_**y/u/n** has removed **oldest** from the chat!_

**y/u/n:** didn't want to do it

 **y/u/n:** but it had to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter there are no odd jumpbacks to mid 2019 from when i started writing this story. this chapter was written after i took a small hiatus to figure out what i should do with woojin and decided to temporarily remove him 
> 
> also after this chapter was when i thought of adding a bit of drama to the story ;)


	8. 07. insert relevent title here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victorious

**aGi sAjIn**

_**catnbundles** _ _has logged on!_

**_catnbundles_ ** _has changed their name to ' **Minhoe** ' _

**Minhoe:** okay, imma just say it

 **Minhoe:** Victorious was not that good

_**panickedgay** _ _has logged on!_

**panickedgay:** victorious wasn't THAT bad

 **panickedgay:** i actually liked it!

 **Minhoe:** dan schneider had all those talented cast members hidden in the background throughout the whole series

 **Minhoe:** might i add: everyone only watched it because of Ariana Grande

_**y/u/n** has logged on!_

**y/u/n:** victorious wasn't that bad actually

 **y/u/n:** oh wait jisung mentioned it first pfft

 **y/u/n:** carry on your debate bois

_**y/u/n** _ _has logged off!_

**panickedgay:** WAIT!

 **panickedgay:** I NEED A PARTNER IN CRIME FOR THIS DEBATE!!


	9. 08. seungmin said "stream sweet chaos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the author does not know what went on in her mind while writing this chapter.

_**SAVAGE™** has logged on!_

**_SAVAGE™_ ** _has changed their name to ' **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** '_

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** <

_**leader** _ _has logged on!_

**leader:** Seungmin..

 **leader:** We talked about this

_**kingofvisuals** has logged on!_

**_kingofvisuals_ ** _has changed their name to ' **dOuBle kNoT oN mY yEeZyS** '_

**dOuBlE kNoT oN mY yEeZyS:** <

 **leader:**.

_**leader** has left the group chat!_


	10. 09. SeungIn bonding over day6 I guess? ft. Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stream sweet chaos and zombie by day6

**dOuBlE kNoT oN mY yEeZyS:** shit

 **dOuBlE kNoT oN mY yEeZyS:** forgot about my username

**_dOuBlE kNoT oN mY yEeZyS_ ** _has changed their username to ' **PrinceHyunjin** '_

**PrinceHyunjin:** much better 😌

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** hey could someone try and match my name pls? 🥺

_**bbyuwu** _ _has logged on!_

**_bbyuwu_ ** _has changed their username to ' **SeungIn said sweet chaos by day6 juseyo'**_

**SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo: 😌💕**

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** 😌💕

 **PrinceHyunjin:** why am i still here?


	11. 10. yOu mAkE mE fEeL sPeCiAl

_**freclix** _ _has logged on!_

**freclix:** wtf

 **freclix:** i have so many concerns

 **freclix:** 1 what are seungmin and jeongin doing?

 **freclix:** 2 hyunjin were you listening to 3RACHA?

 **freclix:** 3 i seriously missed minsung's debate about if victorious is a good show 😔

_**Minhoe** _ _has logged on!_

**Minhoe:** it's nothing special felix

 **Minhoe:** btw jisung, our debate is not over 😤

 **panickedgay:** NO!

 **panickedgay:** WE FINISHED THE DEBATE LAST NIGHT MINHO!!

 **panickedgay:** NO MORE DEBATES!! 😤😤

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** wow. true love am i right?

_**notbby** has logged on!_

**notbby:** WHO THE FUCK IS STREAMING FEEL SPECIAL AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!!! 😡😡😡

 **y/u/n:** me?

 **notbby:** WHY IS IT SO LOUD!!!?

 **y/u/n:** becasue you make me feel speical! :D

 **notbby:** i-

 **notbby:**... carry on streaming

 **SeungIn siad stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** just a heads up, chan left the chat fully... like FULL ON LEFT and uhh wants to come back but i don't know how to do it :(

 **freclix:** i'll add him back in

 **freclix:** but first!!

_**freclix** _ _has changed their username to ' **changlix!! 💕** '_

**changlix!! 💕:** uwu

 **notbby:** CHAGNE ITTT!!!!

 **notbby:** DJSLSJDKANJF

_**changlix!! 💕** has changed **notbby** 's username to ' **luv me changbin!!** '_

**luv me changbin!!:** NOPESJKSMSKA

 **Minhoe:**.

 **Minhoe:** so changlix not happening?


	12. 11. Chan sets some chat rules (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rules to the chat get added for the first and last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin gets mentioned in this and the next chapter

_**changlix!! 💕** _ _has added ' **Bang Chan** ' to the chat!_

**Bang Chan:** Okay, everyone needs to come online ASAP

 **Bang Chan:** If you don't, you won't see a next comeback

_**9** members have logged on!_

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** NO! I NEED MY DAY6 CONTENT CHRIS!!

 **Bang Chan:** Well, listen to these new rules of the chat

 **changlix!! 💕:** wait...

 **changlix!! 💕:** we never had rules in the past

 **Bang Chan:** Rule number 1. No constantly changing your usernames. You can only change it once a week

 **PrinceHyunjin:** why are adding these rules in now?

 **Bang Chan:** Rule number 2. If you want to add someone to the chat, you can't.

 **Bang Chan:** Rule number 3. I miss Woojin so no one mention him

 **Bang Chan:** Rule number 4. If I accidently leave the group like before one of you need to add me back immediately

 **Bang Chan:** I don't know what would happen if I'm not here and don't want to experience it

 **Bang Chan:** And rule number 5. We can only say "stream *insert song from anyone here*" like, idk twice a week

 **Minhoe:** wait, could you repeat rule 3?

 **Bang Chan:** If I accidently leave the group, one of you need to add me back immediately?

 **Minhoe:** no-

 **Minhoe:** the one about...

_**Bang Chan** has muted **Minhoe**!_

**Minhoe:** BITCH!! **[MESSAGE NOT SENT!]**


	13. 12. Chan sets some chat rules (part 2) | Chan is Big Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is Big Sad™

**y/u/n:** chan,

 **y/u/n:** why are you making rules for us now within a year of me being here??

 **Bang Chan:** We need rules since, y'know thing have changed

 **Minhoe:** more like you're big sad that woojin left you on read last night **[MESSAGE NOT SENT!]**

 **luv me changbin!!:** chan if you miss (you know who) just tell us

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** wait...

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos chaos by day6 juseyo:** chan misses woojin? like emotionally misses him?

_**Bang Chan** _ _has muted **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo**!_

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** CHAN! STOP MUTING PEOPLE!!

 **Bang Chan:** I do not miss that person

 **Bang Chan:** and what did I say about mentioning him.

 **Minhoe:** KNEW IT!! I KNEW YOU TOLD US NOT TO MENTION HIM CAUSE YOU MISS HIM!!! **[MESSAGE NOT SENT!]**

 **Minhoe:** WAIT! SHIT!! SOMEONE UNMUTE ME!! **[MESSAGE NOT SENT!]**

_**y/u/n** has unmuted **Minhoe**!_

**y/u/n:** forgot Minho was still muted

 **Minhoe:** AND I HAVE EVIDENCE TO WHY CHAN IS BIG SAD!!

_**Minhoe** _ _has sent 1 photo!_

**luv me changbin!!:** that's just a screenshot of the chat?

 **Minhoe:** i have a private conversation between chan and i early this morning about something good

 **Bang Chan:** MINHO NO!

 **Minhoe:** MINHO YES! >:D

_**Minhoe** _ _has sent 2 photos!_

**Bang Chan:** i'm done with this chat..

 **Bang Chan:** bye,, i'm out

_**Bang Chan** _ _has logged out!_


	14. 13. MID-SERIES FINALE, I GUESS? Don't have a better chapter name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones a long chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i was writing this the first time i accidently closed the browser without saving because my cat distracted me :(

**Private chat between _panickedgay_ and _y/u/n_**

**panickedgay;** FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

****

**panickedgay;**

Y/N

****

**panickedgay;**

ANSWER

****

**panickedgay;**

ME

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

?

What’s with the spam all of sudden?

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

I’VE DONE SOMETHING BAD!!!

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

Describe

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

I

imayhavejokelyconfessedtominho

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

AISLDJALFJKDKA

YOU DID NOT

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

YEAH I DID

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

YOU.

DID.

NOT.

!!

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

YES.

I.

DID.

!!

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

WAIT

WHAT DID MINHO SAY??

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

HE AGREED BY JUST SAYING “Me too. But I love YOU more.” LIKE AJSKALAPSK

****

**panickedgay;**

HE IS SO UGH!!!!

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

YOU TWO BETTER ACTUALLY GET TOGETHER AFTER THIS!!! :((

like seriously,, i’ve been waiting for this day ever since i got here

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

NO BITCH I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY CRUSH FOR MINHOE A WEEK AFTER WE BECAME MORE CLOSE 😤

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

still,,, 🥺🥺

#minsung

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

STOP!

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

nO

**_  
  
_ **

**_y/u/n_ ** **has changed their name to** **_‘y/u/n supports #minsung’_ **

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

OMG EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE CONFUSED WHEN WE GO BACK TO THE GC!!

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

good

they should be!

****

**y/u/n;**

but seriously you and minho need to get together!! 🥺🥺

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

…

Minho is currently cuddling with me while close to falling asleep if that counts for today?

**_  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

CUTE! 🥺

oh shoot, someone’s texting on the group chat

**_  
  
_ **

**panickedgay;**

Good. I can finally sleep with my boyfriend in peace :)

**_  
  
  
_ **

**y/u/n;**

rude that you don’t want to talk to me anymore but also adorable that you called Minho your boyfriend :)

**_  
  
  
_ **

~

**_  
  
  
_ **

**why Chan big sad but also big mood?**

**_  
  
_ **

**luv me changbin!!;**

Ok so it is obvious that Chan misses Woojin right?

**_  
  
_ **

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo;**

Duh. They were like the parents of the group 

****

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo;**

And now it feels weird without them together

**_  
  
_ **

**PrinceHyunjin;**

Not you too Seungmin 

  
  


**luv me changbin!!;**

can i carry on with my speech now?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** what?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** i'm just saying it's weird without woochan being complete

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** does that automatically make me miss woojin a lot like chan?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** yes??

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** no it doesn't 

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** anyway, changbin carry on with what you were saying

 **luv me changbin!!:** okay!

 **luv me changbin!!:** i think we should try to get woojin back

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** to the group??

 **luv me changbin!!:** slightly?? we need him back to the group chat

 **luv me changbin!!:** he doesn't have to FULLY come back and stay with us that way but let's face it 

**luv me changbin!!:** we all want him back to the chat at least

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** but will he want to come back??

 **luv me changbin!!:** 🤷♂️

 **luv me changbin:** HEY! FELIX! I SEE YOU ONLINE GET ON THE CHAT!!!!

 **changlix!! 💕:** Sorry

 **changlix!! 💕:** i was comforting Chan as Minho couldn't

 **PrinceHyunjin:** speaking of the hoe, where is he?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** minho is with jisung currently

 **PrinceHyunjin:** oh

 **PrinceHyunjin:** OH

 **PrinceHyunjin:** I JUST SAW YOUR USERNAME Y/N!

 **PrinceHyunjin:** IS MINSUNG ALIVE?!?

_**Minhoe** _ _has logged on!_

**Minhoe:** it was always alive. now let me sleep with my boyfriend, bitch.

_**Minhoe** _ _has logged off!_

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** hyunjin just got called a bitch by the hoe himself

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** *insert photo of a wooden minecraft hoe*

 **changlix!! 💕:** jeongin, i think minho is more like this hoe *insert photo of a diamond minecraft hoe*

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** guys stop with the minecraft hoes

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** ((minho is obviously a gold hoe,, idiots))

 **luv me changbin!!:** but seriously WE NEED WOOJIN BACK TO THE CHAT AT LEAST!!

 **PrinceHyunjin:** How? He probably deleted the website from his mind and forgot about it

 **PrinceHyunjin:** he also deleted/removed his information from the website!!

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** how'd you know that?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** IT'S LITERALLY ON THE FRONT PAGE WHEN YOU OPNE THE WEBSITE UP YOU IDIOT 💀

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** hyunjin, you're being too harsh

 **PrinceHyunjin:** HOW?? IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS WOOJIN DOES NOT WANT TO COME BACK

 **PrinceHyunjin:** HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT US OTHERWISE!!

 **changlix!! 💕:** ok, that's it

_**changlix!! 💕** _ _has removed **PrinceHyunjin** from the chat!_

**changlix!! 💕:** hyunjin needs to calm down

 **luv me changbin!!:** so who wants to help me get woojin back to the chat at least?

 **changlix!! 💕:** i'm in

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** ^

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** if it would show hyunjin that woojin cares about us then sure

 **luv me changbin!!:** seungmin?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** what?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** are you joining us?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** i don't know...

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** what if hyunjin is right?

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** don't say that!! hyunjin is NOT right!!

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** innie, he is right with something

 **changlix!! 💕:** and that something is?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** woojin wouldn't left us if he loved us

 **luv me changbin!!:** oh ffs

 **luv me changbin!!:** can we not act like woojin is the bad guy here!!

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** fuck this.. i'm going to sleep

_**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** _ _has logged off!_

**SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** now what?

 **changlix!! 💕:** i guess it will be just us four trying to get woojin back to the chat

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** i'll text jisung and minho to see if they want to help!

~

**i nEeD tO aSk a qUeStIoN - y/n**

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** MINSUNG!!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** BOTH OF YOU WAKE UP NOW!!

 **Minhoe:** do i need to call you a bitch like i did to hyunjin when he interrupted our sleep?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** no. this is important

 **panickedgay:** is it with the conversation from the main chat?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** YES

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** so changbin wants to get woojin back to the chat (at least) felix, jeongin and i are helping him to some expect, hyunjin had an argument with all of us, seungmin is confused on who to agree with and we haven't told chan and don't think it would be good to tell him if everything fails

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** so,, would you join us?

 **panickedgay:** if only you give us one thing

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:**?

 **Minhoe:** whether this fails or not: you all do not interrupt jisung and i when we are being a cute couple

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** 👌

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** i'll keep a promise to remember that

 **Minhoe:** good

 **panickedgay:** now let's go get woojin back!!


	15. 14. .. -- .--. --- .-. - .- -. - / -- . ... ... .- --. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**You are now entering the next part of the series.**

**There will be:**

**\- shit comedy (face it, that's probably the only content you signed up for)**

**\- memes i guess**

**\- dramaramarama hey! (stan monsta x)**

**\- gAy sHiPs! (ie. minsung)**

**\- and i think that's it**

**Will you join us for the rest of this journey?**

**Good.**

**Let's start.**


	16. 15. turn that shit down

**Minhoe:** who the fuck decides to watch tv on high volume???!! your ears are fine bitch!!!

 **luv me changbin!!:**...

 **luv me changbin!!:** 🙋♂️

 **Minhoe:** turn that shit down before you get smacked

 **luv me changbin!!:** try me bitch


	17. 16. moth

**panickedgay:** GUYS, THERE'S A MOTH IN THE KITCHEN!!!

 **panickedgay:** SOMEONE GET RID OF IT!!!

 **panickedgay:** guys?

 **panickedgay:** GUYS!!! D:

_**Minhoe** _ _has logged on!_

**panickedgay:** MINHO!! HELP!! GET RID OF THIS MOTH FOR ME!!!!

 **Minhoe:** Minho is dead. You're next - moth

 **panickedgay:** :o


	18. 17. turn that shit down (part 2)

**chat name goes here**

_**5 members online** _

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** hey guys! what do you think about my music taste? :D

 **changlix!! 💕:** y/n

 **changlix!! 💕:** you've been playing Answer by ATEEZ for the past TWO HOURS

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** so?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** WE'RE SO DONE WITH HEARING "bulleo bulleo uril jigeum bulleo"!!! TURN IT OFF OR ILL TURN IT OFF MYSELF

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** what if i,,, bass boost the song?

 **changlix!! 💕:** i feel a meme coming

 **Minhoe:** don't you dare


	19. 18. thus another long chapter

**Operation: GET WOOJIN BACK!!**

_**consists of 6 members** _

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** ok, roll-call?

 **panickedgay:** wait, why do we need a roll-call?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** ahem

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** changbin?

 **luv me changbin!!:** here!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** felix?

 **changlix!! 💕:** hello!!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** jeongin?

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** hi uwu

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** uwu

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** jisung?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** wait, i know you're online so no need to reply back

 **panickedgay:**...

 **panickedgay:** i'm taking offence to that! >:(

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** fight me >:(

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** and finally minho?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:**...?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** lee know?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** LEE MINHO I SWEAR TO GOD I SEE YOU ONLINE!! >:(

 **Minhoe:** chill y/n

 **Minhoe:** i'm searching for where we can contact woojin

 **luv me changbin!!:** you're already looking into information?!

 **Minhoe:** of course

 **Minhoe:** so far i've seen that woojin has an instagram account so maybe we could contact him on there?

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** so we can just contact him on insta?

 **panickedgay:** but how? our manager won't let _US_ message woojin from the group's insta!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** i could maybe have a go and see if i can talk to woojin?

 **changlix!! 💕:** you'll do that?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** yeah! he might talk to me more than you guys

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** WAIT SHIT!! DONT TAKE THAT SERIOUS!!

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** so... woojin doesn't like us anymore?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** NO JEONGIN DON'T THINK THAT!! HE MIGHT JUST BE HAVING A HARD TIME TO TALK TO YOU GUYS AS HE'S SCARED

 **Minhoe:** seems legit

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** don't "seems legit" me!!!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** anyway, im going to go talk to woojin

_5 minutes later..._

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** I COULDN'T DO IT!

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** uh oh

 **luv me changbin!!:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COUDLN'T DO IT?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** I GOT PRESSURED AND JUST COULDN'T DO IT CAUSE AAAAA

 **panickedgay:** DID YOU AT LEAST START TALKING TO WOOJIN??

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** YEAH!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** I'LL SEND A SCREENSHOT

_**y/u/n supports #minsung** _ _has sent 1 new photo!_

**SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** at least you started talking to him!! :)

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** OH CRAP! WOOJIN MESSAGED AGAIN AAAA

 **changlix!! 💕:** GO TALK TO HIM!!

 **panickedgay:** YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE IN GETTING HIM BACK TO THE CHAT!!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** OK! OK! STOP PRESSURING ME!!

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** i just got seen zoned by woojin...

 **changlix!! 💕:** wow

 **panickedgay:** at least we started our task?

 **luv me changbin!!:** i think it was a bad idea to start now though...

 **luv me changbin!!:** we should just call it quits until later

 **Minhoe:** you sure changbin? i can still hear chan crying when i'm with jisung

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** i bet he can hear you two more though 👀💦

 **changlix!! 💕:** WE HAVE A LITERAL CHILD IN THIS CHAT, Y/N!!

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by dya6 juseyo:** imma just go chill with hyunjin and seungmin

_**SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** _ _has logged off!_

**panickedgay:** can we disown y/n and her dirty brain?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** HELL NO!! YOU CAN NOT DISOWN ME!!! 😡

 **Minhoe:** then stop being dirty minded ya hoe

**Why Chan big sad but also big mood?**

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** hey guys?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** when are we adding hyunjin and chan back?

 **changlix!! 💕:** 🤷♂️

 **changlix!! 💕:** if hyunjin has calmed down we can add him back now

 **changlix!! 💕:** but if he hasn't then he can stay away from us (for now, love you hyunjin!)

 **luv me changbin!!:** :O

 **changlix!! 💕:** love you too, changbin! 💕💕

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** wait, what actually happens when you leave the chat like chan did? i realised that his name is "Bang Chan" and not what i gave him :(

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** none of us actually know

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** i think chan had to log in again and the website reset his username?

 **panickedgay:** well let's find out!

 **luv me changbin!!:** WAIT!!

 **luv me changbin!!:** Seungmin quick question

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** ugh

 **luv me changbin!!:** are you sure you're not going to join us in getting woojin back?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** well i thought about it last night and think it would help if i help, i'm guessing

 **luv me changbin!!:** good

 **luv me changbin!!:** someone add hyunjin!! ASAP!!

_**SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** _ _has added **PrinceHyunjin** to the chat!_

**PrinceHyunjin:** so, you finally added me back?

 **changlix!! 💕:** have you finally calmed down?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** yeah. why?

 **luv me changbin!!:** i have a question for you

 **PrinceHyunjin:** fine. i'll help you guys get woojin back to the chat

 **luv me changbin!!:** will you help us with getting woojin back?

 **luv me changbin!!:** wait what?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** you heard me

 **PrinceHyunjin:** it's kind of annoying me on how many times i've heard chan cry over woojin for countless days and i want it to end

 **panickedgay:** so,, shall i add chan back?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** might be better to delete some messages first

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** why?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** cause when i was added back, i saw what you guys were talking about before :p

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** okay! i'll delete all messages (including this one) from when changbin said wait!

_**y/u/n supports #minsung** _ _has deleted 21 messages!_

**_Minhoe_ ** _has changed the chat name to ' **Baby Yoda has my heart** '!_

**_panickedgay_ ** _has added **Bang Chan** to the chat!_

**SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** yay! chan's back!! ヾ(•ω•`)o

 **Bang Chan:** took you guys like 3 days to add me back

 **panickedgay:** sorry! it won't happen again!

 **PrinceHyunjin:** also, stop crying. i can hear you from here

 **Bang Chan:**.

 **Bang Chan:** i will leave again if you tell me to stop with something that ain't harming you

 **PrinceHyunjin:**...

 **PrinceHyunjin:** i'll just mute myself

_**PrinceHyunjin** _ _has muted **PrinceHyunjin**!_


	20. 19. and this week on MinsungTV!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minsung stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> certain topics talked about here so younglings i suggest you to skip or whatever im not the boss of you

**Baby Yoda** **has my heart**

** _6 members online_ **

**PrinceHyunjin:** there is so much crap going on in the dorms right now

 **PrinceHyunjin:** 1\. chan is finally not crying and is out of his room in order to look after himself

 **Bang Chan:** i don't know what to say about that but,, thanks for caring about my health i guess?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** 2\. changlix are on a date in the living room while seungin pretend to be waiters or something

 **PrinceHyunjin:** ^ 3. i'm having to sit and watch this shit because

 **PrinceHyunjin:** 4\. MINSUNG CAN YOU STOP MAKING OUT FOR FUCK SAKE

 **PrinceHyunjin:** and 5. surprisingly y/n is not online so i guess she busy

 **changlix!! 💕:** hey at least changbin and i are keeping you entertainment with our compliments to each other

 **Bang Chan:** it's making me cringe actually

 **luv me changbin!!:** oh well we're sorry that your husband/our father left us for unknown reasons

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** well, we got a funeral on our hands bois

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** what? whose?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** changbin's

 **luv me changbin!!:**??

 **Bang Chan:** nah. can't be bothered to do anything mean today

 **PrinceHyunjin:** geez, are you actually okay?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** actually don't answer that. i don't want to hear some cringeworthy statement about you not being okay

 **Bang Chan:** well it is obvious i'm not okay

 **Bang Chan:** (i promise)

 **PrinceHyunjin:** GOD DAMN IT!

 **changlix!! 💕:** you just had to make a My Chemical Romance reference?

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** you emo son of a bitch, chan

 **Bang Chan:** emo is my middle name

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** Bang Christopher Emo Chan?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** i really wish two certain whores would shut up

 **luv me changbin!!:** :0

 **PrinceHyunjin:**?

 **luv me changbin!!:** you called them whores! i thought we called them hoes!

 **PrinceHyunjin:** ***HOES

 **PrinceHyunjin:** better?

 **luv me changbin!!:** better

_**y/u/n supports #minsung** _ _has logged on!_

**y/u/n supports #minsung:** ^ stream Better by ATEEZ

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** also what is hyunjin getting annoyed at?

 **changlix!! 💕:** minsung are... doing something

 **PrinceHyunjin:** they're fucking each other

 **Bang Chan:** HUGGING!! THEY'RE HUGGING EACH OTHER!!

 **PrinceHyunjin:** c'mon chan, even jeongin knows what they're doing

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** what?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** i shouldn't have asked that

 **PrinceHyunjin:** still would've said Minsung were fucking either way because they are so loud

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** but the serious question is: who tops?

 **changlix!! 💕:** if we're being honest with still talking about minsung 'hugging' then i'll say minho tops

 **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** what do you mean by who tops? you can't top while hugging!

 **Bang Chan:** ok you know what Jeongin & Seungmin, I'm kicking both of you out as the mature adults are talking rn

 **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** WAIT WHY ME?! I WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THE QUESTION!!!

_**Bang Chan** _ _has removed **stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** from the chat!_

**_Bang Chan_ ** _has removed **SeungIn said stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** from the chat!_

**luv me changbin!!:** i think it's clear that minho is a top and jisung is a bottom because of how panicked of a gay he is

 **Bang Chan:** UH NO! Have you seen how panicked Minho gets when he's with Jisung, alone?

 **Bang Chan:** Jisung tops

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:**...what if they're both switches? 👀

 **PrinceHyunjin:** nah. that's not possible y/n

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** well then if i have to add my comment to this conversation...

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** i agree with chan

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** jisung is a top and minho is a bottom

 **Bang Chan:** THANK YOU!!

 **Bang Chan:** SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!!

 **PrinceHyunjin:** you know what, whoever out of minsung replies back to the chat after they're done fucking

 **PrinceHyunjin:** that guy tops in the relationship

 **Bang Chan:** My bets are on Jisung replying first and if he does, the people who don't agree with me have to do something I won't mention until it happens

 **changlix!! 💕:**...

 **changlix!! 💕:** that did not make sense to me but sure because i disagree with your statement

 **luv me changbin!!:** now that i think of it... i do think they're both switches

 **PrinceHyunjin:** i still think that minho tops so

 **PrinceHyunjin:** @Minhoe YOU BETTER PRELY FIRST YA IDIOT 🤬🤬🤬

 **PrinceHyunjin:** what about you, y/n? what's your final answer?

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** 🤷♀️

 **luv me changbin!!:** you literally suggested that they're switches and i agreed with you a minute ago!!

 **y/u/n supports #minsung:** but who said i had to actually state my comment on seungmin's question?

 **changlix!! 💕:** fair point

 **PrinceHyunjin:** so the score is 2 for minho being a top and 1 for them being switches

 **Bang Chan:** and 1 for jisung topping?

 **PrinceHyunjin:** nah. that won't happen

 **Bang Chan:** that's the same thing you said about them being switches!!

 **PrinceHyunjin:**.

 **PrinceHyunjin:** still ain't gonna happen


	21. 20. i don't know what this chapter is

**luv me changbin!!:** what are you doing?

 **changlix!! 💕:** laying in bed

 **luv me changbin!!:** just laying in bed?? nothing else

 **changlix!! 💕:** im eating cereal

 **luv me changbin!!:** what would you do if i was in bed next to you? 👀

 **changlix!! 💕:** eat my cereal

 **luv me changbin!!:** lol i mean if the cereal wasn't there

 **changlix!! 💕:** then id get out of bed and go get cereal


	22. 20. i don't know what this chapter is / filler i guess

**luv me changbin!!:** what are you doing?

 **changlix!! 💕:** laying in bed

 **luv me changbin!!:** just laying in bed?? nothing else

 **changlix!! 💕:** im eating cereal

 **luv me changbin!!:** what would you do if i was in bed next to you? 👀

 **changlix!! 💕:** eat my cereal

 **luv me changbin!!:** lol i mean if the cereal wasn't there

 **changlix!! 💕:** then id get out of bed and go get cereal


	23. 22. stream zombie by day6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin says stream zombie by day6 :)

**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo:** it's time for something bitches

_**stream sweet chaos by day6 juseyo** has changed their name to ' **stream zombie by day 6 juseyo** '_

**PrinceHyunjin:** seungmin, you need to stop being addicted to day6

**stream zombie by day6 juseyo:** please you're even more bad with your addiction to got7

**PrinceHyunjin:** do not attack me like that

**stream zombie by day6 juseyo:** :p


	24. the discontinuation of our journey // author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw / sexual assault

I never thought i would say this because I was so eager to finish this story but I will be discontinuing "Stray Kids + You Chatroom".

The reason being due to the situation belonging to Woojin.

If no one knows, Woojin was accused of sexually assaulting someone and I do not stand with that. Woojin did apologize but in a shit way. Stating those accusations were "weird rumors" and then talking about your solo debut is a dick move.

I had plans to have the final chapter a happy ending where Woojin gets added to the main chat and everyone becomes good friends along with the main rekationships ideas I had in planned (Woojin + Bang Chan, Lee Know + Han, Seungmin + I.N, Changbin + Felix and Hyunjin + Y/N) after finally deciding to add Woojin back after his departure in October 2019. Looking back, I wish I just stuck with the departure.

I cannot push myself to officially finish this story in true fashion and I am sorry to the readers who wanted to read the final chapter.

On the question if I support Woojin; no, I do not. Every time one of my favs gets accused in these serious situations I believe the victims until further notice because I would rather support a potential liar than someone who sexually assaulted someone. If anyone is trying to defend Woojin, please do not comment. I do not want people who support a possible assaulter.

Just a reminder - please do not talk about Woojin to any of the Stray Kids members, nor adding them to this mess. They have already had to deal with the departure of a member and won't need this mess added to their madness. I also do not wnat to see anyone dubbing Woojin as a SKZ member still. Woojin used to be a member and would stay that way as a FORMER one.

and thus this concludes the end to Stray Kids + You Chatroom. I really wish it wouldn't have to end this way but I feel better discontinuing the series without altering the storyline for the third time.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
